


听你听我

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Deaf Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Deaf, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在一次猎魔中左耳出现了暂时性失聪……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

用一只耳朵，听你听我。

 

01、

    “你搭档的耳朵是暂时性失聪，只是因为手榴弹爆炸的时候离他太近了，幸运的是除了耳朵之外其他的地方都没有受伤，那些小的擦伤简单消一下毒就没问题了，耳朵也不用担心，过几天慢慢就会自然恢复正常听力的。”

    “那他需要吃药或者有什么需要注意的吗？”

    Sam拿了一张写着别人名字配着Dean的照片的假ID来到了医院，告诉医生他们是军队里的战友，而Dean因为在演习中离手榴弹靠得太近而出现了失聪的情况。女医生对他们表现出了比普通病人更多的一份尊重，在检查的过程中还和他说她对军人有多崇拜和感激。他知道军人的职业有多高尚，他也知道他和Dean救过的人做过的事可能要比一个军人多得多，可是唯一不同的是军人可以自豪地说出自己的职业，露出他们身上每一个像功勋章一样的伤疤。而他们只能像掩饰一段见不得人的丑闻一样一次次假扮别人的光荣身份而隐瞒自己的善良和无私。

    小时候或许还觉得不值得或者不公平，可现在经历了这么多之后，他们早就接受了这一切，他们从不自诩英雄，可被他们救过的人都知道他们完全配得上这个称呼。每一次救人都伴随着谎言，每一次受伤都是一个需要被包装的故事。他们假装了一辈子，所以当医生一脸狐疑地问他发生了什么的时候，他都不用思考就说出了Dean是军人的谎言。那些烂熟于心的台词和套路只会让他在此刻更加心疼坐在床上的他的哥哥。

    “他的右耳基本上没什么问题，其实像咱们现在这样说话他还是差不多能听到的。”漂亮的女医生转过头看了一眼坐在床上的人，可惜当事人并不像医生说的那样能听懂他们的话，这从他迷茫的眼神里和焦灼的神情当中便足以看出来。Dean的视线在Sam和医生之间来来回回地扫视，可是他还是依然什么都听不到，看到俩人一起转过来看向自己，他的眼睛睁得更大了，焦急地就要站起来，屁股刚一离开床单就被Sam的手势示意又坐了回去。

    医生对Dean笑了笑，转过头来对着Sam继续说道：“只是他现在还没习惯只用一只耳朵，注意力没办法快速地集中导致他很难听到。他的左耳受到的影响就相对严重一些，不过也是暂时性失聪，需要一段时间的恢复，平日里没事儿就多按摩按摩他的耳廓和耳朵周围的穴位，洗澡的时候不要把水溅进去，睡觉的时候也尽量不要压到，其他也就没什么需要注意的了，好好休息就行。”

    “好的，谢谢你医生。”Sam跟医生点头道过谢之后拿起Dean放在椅背上的外套，想要去扶Dean的手刚伸出去就被一巴掌打掉了，Sam无奈地撇嘴拽着Dean离开了医生的办公室。

    Dean虽然拍掉了Sam想要揽着他肩膀的手臂，可是身体却没忍住向Sam凑得更近只为能听到他讲话，转过脸盯着Sam的嘴唇问道：“她都跟你说什么了？我不会就彻底变成聋子了吧？”

    “你的右耳其实是可以听见的，但是因为你现在还没习惯……”

    可是显而易见的是Dean并不擅长读唇语，况且盯着他弟弟的嘴唇想到的不是他说话的内容而是另一些少儿不宜的东西，比如那张嘴唇曾经对他做过的各种各样的事。在这样的思想下，Dean是完全不可能读懂Sam的唇语的，只会越看身体越燥热，Dean烦躁地打断Sam的话：“什么？你就不能大声点儿吗？不能体谅一下我这个聋子吗？”

    Sam无奈地摇头，抓着Dean的肩膀稍微低下了腰凑近Dean的右耳慢声细语地回答：“医生说你的右耳没什么问题，只是还有点儿麻木再加上你没习惯只用一只耳朵听，而且因为你现在情绪很急躁就更难集中注意力，所以其实你只是觉得你听不到而不是你真的一点儿都听不到。”Sam说完低头看向Dean，对方皱着眉头的表情大概也只有他能看出来Dean是对他刚才说的话持怀疑态度而不是听不到，“你看，这不是还能听到我说话吗。”

    “听到个屁啊，耳朵旁边只有你说话呼出来的热气，还让我怎么集中注意力？”Dean一把推开Sam，从他手里夺过外套穿上快步向停车场走去。

    Sam迈开步子笑着跟上了Dean的步伐，在他身后大声说：“没听到你怎么知道我刚才说了什么。”

    “你滚远一点，不要靠我那么近。”Dean从口袋里掏出车钥匙向着车子走去，漂亮的Impala在阳光的照射下格外得美，“这么热的天气汗涔涔地挨着我，把我都熏臭了，都没有女孩儿来愿意找我搭讪了。”

    “没有女孩儿愿意来找你大概只是因为你的肌肉正在慢慢变成赘肉。”

    “你说什么？”和Sam的距离已经超出三米的Dean完全听不到他说的话，Sam庆幸地吐吐舌头冲着他摇摇头，快步走到Dean跟前站在他的右边，“我说还是我来开车吧，省得你听不到后面的鸣笛声让我们被撞死。”

    Dean不情愿地把钥匙扔给Sam满眼怨恨地说：“给我好好开，要是把我的宝贝刮花了我就把你的蛋蛋扯下来去喂狗！”

    每次Sam需要开Impala的时候他总能听到Dean一遍遍警告如果蹭破了他的宝贝，就要对他的蛋蛋做些这样那样的事，当然基本上大多数时候他都会完好无损地把他哥哥的宝贝车子还回去。可是偶尔也有特殊情况发生，当然这些年下来Sam的蛋蛋也依然健在，他也没有因为没保护好Baby而被Dean逐出家门。虽然Dean无数次说过他的Baby比Sam要重要十倍，可是谁都知道哪怕有一天Sam把他的Baby丢了，他还是那个对Dean来说比什么都重要的Sammy。

 

    Dean走到副驾驶的车门前手放到车把手上，犹豫了一下后又打开了车后座的门直接伸直双腿躺了进去，Sam坐进驾驶座露出了一个调皮的笑容打开了音乐，恰好这个动作被Dean看到了，“嘿，别以为我聋了我就不知道你现在听的是什么乱七八糟的音乐，虽然我现在坐在后面选择不了音乐，但是你也不要把声音开太大了，我可不希望路上的人都对我的Baby投来鄙夷的目光。”

    Sam对着后视镜里仰躺着的他哥撇了撇嘴丝毫不把他的警告放在心上。世界里突然没有了声音的Dean只能依靠比以往更频繁地说话心里才能少一点儿落寞和无力感。Dean在后座里不舒服地翻了个身转过来面对着前座的椅背，对着他弟弟的后脑勺大喊：“嘿！把你的外套脱了给我，我要睡觉！”

    “你不是有外套吗？”

    可惜Dean听不到他说话， “快点儿啊！我聋了你又没聋，听不到我讲话啊！”不过就算他听到了最终的结果也还是不会变的，Sam转过头来瞪着Dean粗暴地把外套脱下来扔在了Dean的脸上。

    “嗷！”Dean吃痛地大叫不满地躺在后座骂骂咧咧，而Sam完全就是假装成了此时的Dean对他哥哥的叫嚣充耳不闻，他开大了音乐声发动了车子开心地哼着小曲完全不理会Dean的抱怨。

    大概是在车里躺得太惬意，也可能是世界里难得地清净了一次，等到Sam再停下车子在路边加油的时候Dean已经枕着他的外套睡着了。Sam靠在车门上歪头凝视着车后座的Dean，傍晚的夕阳柔和了他哥平日里凛冽而坚毅的棱角，没有了猎魔时的严谨和被伤害时的无力和痛苦，胸膛随着呼吸保持着平稳的频率起起伏伏。也只有在少有的这种时刻Sam才能看到这样平静的Dean，Sam不禁想到如果这个世界上没有那些凶鬼恶灵，那他们的生活会变成什么样子，会像现在 这样每天待在一辆车里穿越美国的各个小镇吗？还会把他们的关系发展到如今这个地步吗？

    或许不会，如果他们是普通人，他大概依旧想要做个律师，而Dean也会有机会发现自己的某个兴趣爱好并且把它发展下去变成一个真正的职业，而不仅仅是在汽车修理厂做一个脏兮兮的修车工，他知道他的哥哥远不止如此。他恨恶魔夺走了他们一切做正常人的机会，可是倘若没有恶魔他敢肯定他和Dean绝对不会像现在这般依赖彼此，更别说变成恋人，虽然他们从来没说过这个词，可是Sam知道他们就是一对恋人，一对任何人都会认为是恋人的兄弟情人。他没有能力改变过去，活在当下的他们只能尽可能地珍惜现在，因为在下次的猎魔中所付出的代价可能就不仅仅是暂时性失聪了。

    原本仰躺着的Dean在熟睡中翻了个身侧躺着用Sam的衣服整个盖住了脸后又睡了过去。“先生，你的油加满了。”店员小哥的声音打断了Sam的思绪，给过钱后重新发动车子，尽管Dean听不见可Sam还是换了一个温和的钢琴频道关小了声音。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02、

      Dean再次睁开眼睛时天已经黑了，而他还躺在车里，几个小时在车后座的蜷缩导致他连翻身都很困难，艰难地转过来却看到Sam正坐在前座吃着一块披萨看着他，“你终于醒了。”

      Dean生气地在Sam头上拍了一巴掌，“我躺在那么小的空间里几个小时胳膊都麻了，你可倒好在这儿吃得挺香啊，都过了晚饭时间都不知道把我叫起来吗！”七八个小时没吃饭的Dean闻到披萨和汉堡的香味更是气不打一出来，伸手在Sam的头上又是一个巴掌。

      虽然不怎么疼，Sam还是下意识地尖叫，揉了揉被Dean拍过的后脑勺，从袋子里掏出为Dean准备好的火鸡汉堡递过去，“我不是看你难得睡得那么香就不想打扰你嘛，你要是饿了自己就醒来了呀哪还用得着我叫啊。”

      不知道是Dean没听他讲话还是根本就没听到，Sam刚把吃的递过来他就一把夺了过去吃了起来，“还好我醒了，要不然你这小子还不得把我饿死。”

      Sam非但一点儿都不生气还微笑地看着Dean被汉堡塞满嘴一脸满足的样子，“水！”

      见Sam无反应Dean又忍不住拍了他一巴掌，“嘿，我要水，你耳聋了吗？”

      “啊？哦！”Sam回过神来拿过放在前座他提前买好的水拧开瓶盖递给Dean，Dean“咕噜咕噜”喝了小半瓶水后才重新坐正了身子，“你找到今晚住的地方了吗？”

      Sam伸手向车窗外一指，“就是这间，我已经和前台登记过了。”

      Dean的眼神顺着Sam手指的方向看过去，白色的一排小平房，从外面看起来倒也挺干净挺温馨的，“你都找好旅店了，干嘛不进去啊，也不叫醒我去床上睡，就这样看着我在车后座被挤得都没办法翻身。”

      “你难得睡那么香我就不想打扰你啊，而且如果我进去了你不就一个人睡在车里了嘛，我又不想让你一个人呆在外面，所以我就买了吃的坐在这里陪你啊。”Sam一脸诚恳，可是Dean的眉头却越皱越紧，显然完全不知道他在说什么。

      “你说话就不能嘴张大一点，说慢一点，一字一句地能让我看清楚你的嘴型啊！”

      “你要集中注意力，你现在情绪这么烦躁当然听不到我说话了，你要静下来心来……”Sam话还没说完就被Dean打断了，“行了你别说了，听也听不着，我要进去坐在椅子上享受我的晚餐了，我的胳膊和腿非常需要伸展一下。”

      Dean拿着咬了两口的汉堡打开车门大摇大摆地向他们的房间走去，Sam则在身后完成了拿上袋子和他的外套、关上车窗、拔下车钥匙这一系列动作，又跑着去给Dean开门。

      晚餐就这样在Dean一个人不停地抱怨和Sam的自说自话中聒噪地度过了，可让Sam没想到的是接下来的晚上才是真正让他难熬的时候。

      由于在车上几个小时的睡眠，吃过晚餐的Dean精力十分充沛完全没有睡意，可Sam就完全相反了，开了一天的车早就让他腰酸背痛想要洗个澡美美地睡上一觉了。然而这些年的相处让他知道了一件事：当Dean无聊的时候，他总会想些花样来打发他的时间，而这些花样一定会让Sam苦不堪言。

 

      开了一天车的Sam在看到Dean把汉堡塞满嘴吃得很香的时候也终于感觉到了疲惫，脱掉衣服拿上毛巾进了浴室。本想着Dean吃完后在房间里看不到他的身影也有可能听不到他在浴室的水声后会着急，所以Sam用最快的速度洗完澡裹上毛巾都来不及擦干头发就出来了。可是显然Dean的适应能力和乐观的心态已经超出了他的想象。他的哥哥，他那左耳暂时性失聪的哥哥正坐在桌子前拿着他的电脑看色情电影！

      Sam对着目不转睛盯着电脑屏幕的Dean翻了一个大大的白眼，打开吹风机试图用耳边强劲的电吹风的声音来忽略掉他的哥哥正在外放声音用他的电脑看黄片的事实。可是他一打开吹风机电脑里的声音也紧跟着高了几个度，几分钟后Sam终于忍无可忍关掉了吹风机冲着电脑面前的人吼道：“Dean，你就不能把声音开小一点儿吗！”

      当然，在耳朵失聪和电脑声音的双重影响下Dean是完全听不到的，“Dean！”Sam气得从床上跳下里快步走到桌子前把电脑屏幕一把扣了下来。

      “嘿！没看到我正在看吗！”Dean生气地抬头怒视着面前上身赤裸下身只围了一条毛巾的Sam，可是一抬头看到那漂亮的肌肉曲线却没忍住默默咽了咽口水，当然忙着和他理论的Sam完全没有注意到这个小动作。

      为了能让Dean听见，Sam可以提高了声音并且站在了靠近Dean右耳的位置，“你知道你的声音有多大吗？可能等会儿隔壁房间的人就会来敲门投诉你了你知道吗！我可不想跟着你被老板赶出去！”

      “是你说的我要集中注意力用一只耳朵去听，所以我只能把声音放大一点喽。”Dean翘起了二郎腿，理由说得如此冠冕堂皇。

      “难道你只能看着这个才能集中注意力吗？”Sam的声音越来越大，原来当你一开始说话声音大会让你更加容易生气。

      “在有声音的这些消遣里，没错，只有这个了。”

      Sam拿起桌子另一头的耳机对Dean说道：“那你就不能戴上耳机吗？”

      Dean指着自己的右耳说道：“戴上耳机是只用一只耳朵啊，和在另一只耳朵失聪的情况下只用一只耳朵是完全不一样的概念，那样根本练习不到我的单耳效应。”

      “单耳效应？根本没有这种东西Dean！只有双耳效应！”要不是面前坐着的是他的哥哥，他一定不会克制此时此刻强烈的想要打人的冲动。

      “既然有双耳效应就肯定有单耳效应啦，当其中一只耳朵主动或被动地听不见而只能用另一只耳朵听声音，这种情况就叫做单耳效应。”Dean一边说一边举起双手比划，像个冒牌的三流学校的老师，说完还一副仿佛提出了一个新的即将可以申请专利的理论的样子，满脸骄傲，“没听过吧，没听过就赶紧记在脑子里，并且记住这是你老哥我发明的。怎么样，长知识了吧？”

      “上帝啊！Dean你简直不可理喻！”Sam拽着Dean的衣领把他从椅子上揪起来就往床上走去，“既然你这么精神不如我们消耗一点你的体力好了。”

      “嘿！你干嘛！放开……Fuck！”Dean还没说完话后脑勺就被用力地撞在了枕头上，Sam的身体很快压了上来，嘴唇凑近Dean的右耳压低声音一字一字地说：“不要在我的面前看色情电影！”

      “凭什么啊！我以前看的时候你都没说过。”

      “因为你已经严重打扰到我了！”

      最近连续几周的猎魔让两人也都有些疏于和彼此的情感交流和身体接触，本来今天也是疲惫一天的Sam只想洗了澡之后上床睡觉的，可现在两个人都这个姿势躺在床上了，还有什么理由不做？

      当Sam埋进Dean的身体在他能听到的那只耳朵旁边低声说着下流话的时候，Dean右半边身体所给出的反应超过了之前他们的每一次性爱。Dean从来没在Sam的撩拨和挑逗下硬得这么快过，就好像又回到了青春期对自己的性欲完全无法掌控的时期。这个发现让Sam很兴奋，使坏似的在Dean的右耳边说着更加直白羞耻的下流话，薄薄的嘴唇一遍又一遍地摩擦过Dean的耳垂，轻柔的动作却搔得两人的心微微颤抖。

      尽管不想承认，可必须要肯定一点，这是他近几个月里最棒的一次高潮了。Sam还是那个Sam，他们之间身体的契合度已经不需要再说明了，可就仅仅是因为他一只暂时失聪的耳朵再加上Sam很久没有说过的下流话，这一切突然就变得有些不一样了。或许，这才是真正的“单耳效应”。


End file.
